The invention relates to the provision of a safe school environment using modules which can be assembled as needed to provide controlled access when the modules are formed into a complex.
Recently the number of school related shooting events that result in tragedy and death have increased. The conventional constructions of schools makes security difficult in the case of unauthorized intruders, or even students, with firearms. In particular, disturbing events have occurred in schools in which students have been trapped in the presence of a gunman and the students had little opportunity to escape as the gunman began shooting. In addition, the use of portable buildings have increased in schools as schools have become over crowded. Mobile buildings are often located independently on the school grounds near the main buildings. The portable buildings stand alone and are difficult to secure against intruders. Conventional school designs have not provided readily secured environments for students. The school designs do not permit the addition of space in a secure manner as needed in order to accommodate school growth.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a modular school design which allows controlled access.
Another object is to provide individual class room modules that may be formed into a secure complex that minimizes the entrapment spaces for students in the event an intruder does gain access.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modular school complex which may be expanded as needed while maintaining controlled access.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a school design which incorporates individual modules that can be formed together into a complex having an enclosed courtyard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide school classroom modules having a controlled entrance and emergency exits which allows for the students to escape the classroom in an emergency in a direction opposite to which an intruder may enter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a classroom module having an entrance accessible from an enclosed courtyard and an exit to the outside when the emergency exit initiates an alarm when opened.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive method of assembly for classroom modules that can be added as needed to a complex while the security of the complex is maintained.